From the Mists
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: Visual Prompt: A black wolf surrounded by fog. Fen'lath has been dreaming of Solas nightly since the Exalted Council, and has something important to tell him. (Back from my Dragon 4ge Day break!)


Fen'lath examined herself in the mirror, marvelling at the rapidly-growing swell of her stomach. Josephine was working herself into a lather because the official story circulated after the Exalted Council had stated that she'd only spoken to Solas before he took her arm. Her advancing pregnancy clearly and definitively showed they had done far more than just talk, and the reactions of the powers of Thedas were wildly varied.

Leliana, acting as Divine Victoria, had issued congratulations, stating that the children were a blessing, and that she believed the love that had created them would heal whatever ills there were to come.

King Alistair sent Solona Amell back to Skyhold to serve as a midwife. He had heard about Abelas'Solas, and the message she brought with her said that he knew what it was like to lose children, as the late Queen Elissa had unsuccessful pregnancies along with the three that produced the Princesses and Princes. There was also a comment about knowing what it was like to love someone a prominent figure should not, despite everything. Fen took it to be a reference to his not-so-secret relationship with Gwyneth Surana.

Empress Celene and Marquise Briala sent rather frosty 'felicitations'. It made Fen laugh to read the overly-flowery letter that essentially said, "How dare you save my empire again and then have the audacity to try to grasp some happiness for yourself? Congratulations, I hope you choke."

The Nevarran, Antivan, and Rivaini leadership were calling on the Divine to strip Fen of her title of Inquisitor, even though it was mostly a courtesy title at this point, and imprison her for 'colluding' with Solas. Josephine said that there were rumors that these demands were most likely because of Duke Cyril and Arl Teagan's vocal denouncements at the conclusion of the Council.

Aside from Prince Sebastian of Starkhaven and Varric speaking for Kirkwall, the Free Marches were all but baying for her blood, certain she was going to call hordes of 'savage Dalish' down on their heads to present the Marches to Solas on a platter, or overthrow their cities and make them accept elves on their councils like Wycome. Fen snorted to herself. Without her vallaslin, most of the Marcher Dalish wouldn't spit on her to put out a fire. Such was her fate in accepting that the markings so many bore with pride were chains of another nature. The Dalish in Orlais and Ferelden were friendlier, but she was set on a pedestal because of the voices from the Well whispering ancient secrets to her.

Archon Radonis had sent her a message stating he was sending some gifts for her, though they had yet to arrive. Stone-Bear Hold had sent a supply of fine blankets and wraps suitable for caring for babies so high up in the Frostbacks. Her father was bringing the Boranehn clan to Skyhold so he could introduce her to her half-brothers as well as help care for her.

Dagna was squirrelled away in the Undercroft working on a prosthetic arm for her as a baby gift. The proof of concept arm was amazing, a work of art done in fine Brecilian beech inlaid with silver to represent how the actual silverite and lyrium one would look. Currently, the diminutive Arcanist was working out how to make the fine pulleys of leather-wrapped sinew inlaid with lyrium respond to Fen like they were actual tendons and nerves.

From the corner of Fen's eye, a gentle blue flash of light caught her attention. Dorian's communication crystal signalled that her beloved friend was attempting to contact her. Her first attempt to grab it was unsuccessful, considering she reached for it, out of habit, with a hand that was no longer there. Taking it up with her right hand, she cleared her throat to make sure her voice sounded normal as she pressed her thumb into the groove in the center, and sending a trickle of mana in to activate it.

"Do you miss me yet, my darling?"

"Dorian, it's you. I always miss you."

"Then I have excellent news for you, darling. The Archon decided that none but I am worthy of bringing baby gifts to the mighty Inquisitor."

Fen gave her crystal a wry grin. "You mean you and Maevaris are getting on his nerves already and he wants to separate you for a bit."

"I am shocked. Possibly even appalled. Are you saying that it could only be a ruse on his part and he doesn't appreciate my company?" The laughter in his voice was clear.

"Certainly not in the way I do, my love. He doesn't have my refined taste."

"Oh, you are getting too good at this, Fen. It pains me that the Imperium will never know the razor edge of your wit. But enough about my magnificent company, how are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected, but now I'm impatient to see you. Will your usual escort be bringing you to me?"

"As if he would let me go anywhere without him, sappy lummox."

"You love it,"she teased.

"Oh I do, but I can't let Bull know it or his head will get too big, and it already takes up too much room with those horns of his."

"How long until you get here?" There was a knock at the landing door. "One moment, Dorian, someone's knocking."

Fen dropped the crystal to her chest, and his response was muffled by the fabric of her tunic. She pulled open the door, and let out a surprised gasp when he was standing on the other side, grinning from ear-to-ear, a large pack hanging off his shoulder.

"As I was saying, about thirty seconds."

"DORIAN!" She jumped at him, whole arm hooking around his neck, the shortened one wrapping around him as much as it could for a hug.

"Careful, darling, you have my niece and nephew in there."

Fen let out a bark of laughter. "Your father is rolling in his grave, and I'm sure your mother just fainted in horror without knowing why."

"Just a normal day, darling." He set her down on her feet, and gave her a tight squeeze. "Bull is in the Rest, getting the Chargers settled back in. Cabot is despairing over the alcohol stores."

"I can only imagine. That one vintner in Val Royeaux still won't supply him with any more after the last time they were here."

Dorian smiled, then his face fell, "Are you doing all right, darling? Truly?"

"Truthfully? No. He's checking on me in my dreams, I know he is."

"How do you know?" They moved to her settee and he pulled her down next to him, tucking her dark head under his chin.

"When I dream, I'm in the forests back home outside Wycome, but they're full of fog and mist. A large black wolf with red eyes emerges from the mists and watches me. I try to approach it and if I call it Solas, it will whine and back away, and I wake up."

"Oh, my dear."

"He'll sit and listen if I just talk without using his name. I haven't told him about the babies yet, but I'm going to tonight. He deserves to know… and I hope it might change his plans."

* * *

 _The giant black wolf emerged from the billows of fog, eyes resting on the figure sitting at the edge of the riverbank._

" _Is it that time already?" Fen'lath had her back to him. She stood with ease, the Fade itself acknowledging her grace. "Ma vhenan."_

 _He whined, and dropped his snout._

" _Please, don't leave! Not yet. You need to know." She turned quickly. Fen was no Dreamer, but, having borne the Anchor for so long had allowed her a degree of control in the Fade that other mages did not have. It meant her body appeared as it was in the waking world, not a dream facsimile._

 _Solas froze in place, and Fen ran a nervous hand over her pregnant belly._

" _I'm naming them Fenrevas and Fenenansalin."_


End file.
